


Red

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Crush, Double Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Tilly likes it when Reno calls her Red.
Relationships: Jett Reno/Sylvia Tilly, Paul Stamets & Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sunshine Challenge, Women of Star Trek





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _red_ at [Sunshine Challenge](http://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org).

"Gonna need the results on that diagnostic pretty soon, Red." Reno clapped Tilly on the shoulder as she passed by.

"O-okay, I'll get right on the— the thing with the diagnostic on that... thing." Tilly trailed off, watching a little too long as Reno's boots clicked up the steps to the upper level of engineering. She bit her lip and dragged her attention back to her work, and the glimmer in her eye had nothing to do with diagnostics.

"What was that?" Stamets asked, entering data on the other side of the console.

Tilly tossed her hair casually over her shoulder with a very uncasual grin. "What was what?"

Stamets jerked his head towards Reno. "That."

Tilly's grin widened to a positively Cheshire degree. "Nothing. I just..." Her shoulders gave a tiny little shimmy of glee, and her voice dropped to secret-telling volume. "I really like it when she calls me Red."

Stamets' hand froze over the keys. "Oh my God. Please tell me you're not..."

"Not what?" Tilly asked, totally innocent and fooling absolutely no one.

"This is going to be unbearable," Stamets sighed, though he couldn't fully suppress the smile that pulled at the side of his mouth.


End file.
